The rose beneath the star
by b1ackcat13
Summary: When Jack, Crow, Bruno and the twins get tired of Yusei not tellin Akiza how he feels, things go very bad. Jack and every one else make a plan to get them toghether... what is the plan? how will he get them to confes to each other?
1. Chapter 1

**Me:** Hey guys, blackrose here. This is my first fan fic, so I tried my best. its just the first chapter.

**Akiza: **Who comes out?

**Me: **Everyone well mostly everyone.

**Yusei and Akiza: **cool.

**Jack, Crow, Leo, Luna, and Bruno: **What about us?

**Me: **Yeah you guys come out to.

**Akiza:** Okay, well you should do the disclaimer.

**Me: **Right… I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.

**The rose beneath the star**

_Chapter 1_

_**Akizas POV**_

"Thanks for letting me stay tonight Luna."

"You're welcome Akiza," said Luna, "I'm going down stairs to get something to eat, you want anything?"

"No, but thanks anyway." I responded.

As Luna exited the room, I started to thinking about what happened with the guys today. They were acting weird, especially Yusei. I started to wonder what was going on. They said hi to me and everything, but when they went up stairs and came back down they started to act weird. Yusei wouldn't even look me in the eyes.

"Well I guess I will figure it out tomorrow." I said out loud.

"Figure what out?" Luna asked while coming in the room.

"Oh nothing I was just thinking out loud that's all."

"Really? What were you thinking about?" she asked in a very curious tone.

"Well I was thinking about how weird the guys were today."

"I was thinking about that to. Oh well, I guess we'll find out tomorrow." Luna said.

"Well I'm gonna go to bed now. Good night Luna" I said with a big yawn.

"Good night Akiza"

I walked in the guest room I was going to stay tonight in the twins place. I walked in the dark room and headed towards the bed. I pulled the cover of off it, and lay down.

"I still can't stop thinking about what happened today, oh man did I do something wrong?" I thought.

*Flash Back*

" _Hey guys!" I said to Jack, Bruno, Crow, and Yusei. _

"_What's up guys!" Leo yelled behind me._

"_Hey, Hey" said Luna._

"_Hey looks who's here! If it isn't Akiza and the twins." Responded Jack._

"_Hey Akiza, Leo, Luna! Whats up?" ask crow._

"_Not much Crow, just here visiting." I answered._

"_Yeah pretty much" Luna said._

"_I'm here to have a duel with Yusei" answered Leo._

_I started t walk towards Bruno and saw a blue print paper on the desk. "Hey Bruno, what are you working on?" I asked. Looking at the bleu prints, they looked really confusing. I saw Yusei at the bottom of the stairs now. Then I heard Leo._

"_Hey Yusei, lets duel, I just came up with an awesome move!" Leo yelled._

"_Maybe later, I'm kinda hungry." Yusei said, his cobalt blue eyes now staring at me." Hey Akiza are you hungry?" he asked._

"_Yeah just a bit" I responded._

"_Okay, what do you want to eat?" he asked._

"_Chicken wings with BBQ!" I responded._

"_What about you guys?" he asked._

"_Same here with some fries!" responded Jack, Bruno, and Crow in unision._

"_What about you Luna and Leo?" he asked._

"_Same here" the twins said it at the same time. _

"_Okay it's settled, Crow and Bruno will go get the food, while Jack and I set up the table upstairs." Yusei said._

"_Okay, be back in about 30 minutes" said Bruno._

"_See ya!" I said._

"_So you guys can relax and make your self's at home." Jack said heading up the stairs._

"_Okay" me and the twins said in unision._

_So after 20 minutes of having to sit down and having a small table duel with Leo, we started to hear an argument going on between Yusei and Jack. _

"_Man up Yusei!" yelled Jack_

"_What the hell, its none of your business." yelled Yusei back. _

"_Well it is my business to, because I know…" _

"_Hey whats going on here?" I asked looking at both Yusei and Jack fuming in anger. The twins also looking at them._

"_Hey foods here!" yelled crow while coming up the stairs. _

"_I'm not hungry" said Yusei._

"_Neither am I" said Jack_

_As they walked out they gave each other death glares._

"_What just happened?" asked crow._

"_Who knows, I just heard them yelling at each other." I responded._

"_What just happened? Why were they fighting?" I thought to myself._

"_Oh well let's eat!" yelled Leo._

_*End flashback*_

"Well I'll find out tomorrow when I see them."  
>-<p>

Yusei was in his room thinking about what had happened today between him and Jack. He had never been that defensive about the topic before, it was probably because he dint want the twins and Akiza to find out. Especially Akiza, what would he do if she found out, she would probably reject him, or worse, top being his friend.

*Flash Back*

"_Okay it's settled, Crow and Bruno will go get the food, while Jack and I set up the table upstairs." Yusei said._

"_Okay, be back in about 30 minutes" said Bruno._

"_See ya!" Akiza said._

"_So you guys can relax and make your self's at home." Jack said heading up the stairs._

"_Okay" Akiza and the twins said in unision._

_Akiza and the twins stayed downstairs while him and Jack went up._

"_Hey Jack where are the napkins?" Yusei asked._

"_I think we ran out," he said with his accent, "Hey Yusei, why don't you tell her already?" Jack asked looking at Yusei._

"_What are you talking about Jack?" he asked confused, but he already knew where this was going._

"_Don't play dumb Yusei, we all know you like her, and from the looks of it she might like you back." He said confidently. _

"_I don't know Jack I don't want to lose her friendship." He replied._

"_C'mon Yusei, really?" _

"_Yeah so!"_

"_Man up Yusei!" yelled Jack_

"_What the hell, its none of your business." yelled Yusei back. _

"_Well it is my business to, because I know…" _

"_Hey whats going on here?"AkizaI asked cutting of Jack._

*End Flashback*

"Man why does this have to be so hard?" thought Yusei.

*Knock Knock*

"Come in" said Yusei.

"Hey Yusei." said Crow.

"What's up Crow?" Yusei asked surprised to him at this time at night, usually by now he should be asleep.

"What happened today Yusei? I never seen you that mad." Crow stated.

"Nothing happened okay." reassured Yusei."I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Does it have anything to do with Akiza?" Crow asked in a very curious tone.

"What the hell? I guess Jack was right, everyone does know,"

"Pretty much, except for Akiza. I think…"

"What do you mean you think?" Yusei asked cutting of Crow.

"She's not clueless, unlike some people. ahhaaahaha!" laughed Crow.

"Whatever Crow. Good night!" Yusei said it in an annoyed tone.

Crow sighed "Night"

Crow close the door behind him and walked away. Yusei fell asleep.

IN the living room Jack, crow, and Bruno were thinking of a ways to make Yusei and Akiza confess. They were all confuse in how to do it so jack got the phone and started to call Luna.

"The plan starts now!" Jack said.

**Me:** OH! A plan! This might be good.

**Akiza:** OH! A plan huh?

**Me:** yup but you have to wait and see what they have in store for you and Yusei.

**Yusei:** Oh no!

**Me:** lol yup. Plllzz review. Plllzz.

**Akiza and Yusei:** Pllllzz Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hey guys. Thanxx for the awesome reviews you guys made. Thank you so much.

Akiza: Wow how many reviews did it get?

Me: It got a lot. I'm so happy. I wrote the next chapter and I guess you can say it came out good. Hope you guys like it. *(runs of because she is happy)*

Akiza: Wait you forgot to… gggrrr never mind. Luna care to do the disclaimer.

Luna: blackrose does not own Yugioh 5 d's.

The rose underneath the star

Chapter 2

In the living room Jack, Bruno, and Crow were all thinking of ways to make Yusei confess to Akiza. They were all pitching in ideas in what to do. Until Jack got frustrated, he grabbed the phone and started to call Luna.

"Jack what you are doing?" asked Bruno, "It's a little too late to call people on the phone."

"Oh shut it!" He hissed at Bruno.

"You don't have to be mean you know." replied Bruno.

"Anyways, did she answer?" asked Crow.

"No, but it's still ringing." answered Jack.

"See I told you it was a little…."

"Hello, Luna?" said Jack cutting of Bruno.

"What's up Jack? What happened" she asked worried, because no one calls in the middle of the night unless they have bad news.

"Nothing is wrong, so calm down!" Jack said.

"The why did you call me? I was sleeping." She stated.

"Sorry about that Luna, anyways, we are just calling so you can help us out with a little problem."

"What type of problem?" she asked.

"Well you see we…."

"Look Luna, we need your help in getting Yusei and Akiza together." said Crow taking the cell phone away from Jack, "since you are close friends with Akiza maybe you can talk to her and…"

"Tell her to tell her to go to your place tomorrow and just tell Yusei how she feels." she said cutting of Crow. "Yeah, well that's not going to work out, you know she is not like that."

"But…"

"Look birdbrain that's not going to work out" yelled Jack cutting of Crow.

"Hey I got an idea!" said Bruno.

"Well, what is it?" Jack said, now putting the phone on speaker so Luna can also here.

"Well why not make them think they are in trouble?" said Bruno.

"What do you mean they're in trouble?" asked Luna.

"Well why don't you call Yusei saying that Akiza is acting weird and that she didn't want to talk to anyone, and when she leaves your house then you can tell him that she was crying." He said.

"Yeah that could work." said Crow.

"She could go to the rose garden, we could prepare a surprise for both of them." Jack stated.

"Yeah, but how are we going to get her to go?" asked Crow.

"Easy, one of us calls her, and tells her that Yusei ran off because he and one of us got into a fight with him." Bruno responded.

"Ok that might work… I guess" Luna stated.

"But at what time do we call them?" asked Crow.

"How about tomorrow at 8." said Jack. "That way we won't feel rushed setting up the things in the rose garden."

"That great then, so later." Luna said.

"Bye" said the tree boys in unision.

"You think it will work?" asked Bruno once they hanged up the phone.

"It might." said Crow.

Akiza: That was short.

Me: yeah I know I kind off rushed. I kinda mess around with the thing to upload the chapter and I didn't know how to do it.

Akiza: wow really?

Me: yeah I know its short, and also not my best chapter but I really hope you guys like it. Ooh and by the way if you guys are confuse you can so pm me. Ask questions and ppllllzzz review.

Akiza: plllzz review.

Me: oh and thanks again. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**M**e:Hey guys thanxx for the reviews. Here the next chapter.

**Jack: **Alright, this is gonna be good.

**Me: **Yeah, I guess.

**Crow: **Alright go read!

**Me: ** I don't own anything except my own story line.

The rose beneath the star

Chapter 3

As I woke up the next morning I was a little paranoid. I have to find out what happened yesterday. Aw man. No waaaaaaAs I woke up the next morning I was a little paranoid. I have to find out what happened yesterday. Aw man. No way was I going to drop it. I reach for my cell phone under my pillow. I have to call him, I want to know what happened, why was he fighting with Jack. Why do I have this feeling that it was because of me? I stared at the ceiling, phone in my hand, Should I? The doubts would not running through my head. Phone in my hand I go through my contacts and see his name, I hesitate to press the button. I put the phone close to my ear and listen while it rings. It stops. Someone answers.

"Hello." I said

"Morning Akiza." Answered Jack with his accent.

"Morning Yusei around?" I asked

"No him and Bruno went to find some parts for my runner. I kind of broke something on it. Ahaha." He chuckled." He left his phone on the couch and I heard it ring and picked it up. I'll let him know you called.

"Okay thanks Jack."

I hung up. He wasn't home. Oh damn it I really want to know if he's alright.~sigh~ Oh well I hope he calls back soon and if he doesn't I guess I'll go visit him. I get up from my bed and start heading for the kitchen. I guess I should make my awesome chocolate chip pancakes, I know Leo loves them. So I get all the ingredients and start cooking.

"Who were you talking to?" asked Crow.

"It was Akiza." Answered Jack.

"But I didn't hear the phone ring." Said Crow pointing at the house phone.

"Not that one you bird brain, it was Yusei's phone."

"Who you calling a bird brain!" yelled Crow.

"You Has Been!" he yelled even louder.

"Shut it" Jack jumped up, grabbed Crow and pinned him to the wall. Right after they both heard the garage door open and both Yusei and Bruno walked in their runners. Jack let go of Crow and said "Now is our chance Crow. Keep on fighting with me."

"Huh? Oh! I got you, the plan."

"Yeah! Now shut it Crow!" Jack yelled loud enough for them to hear.

"Get the hell off of me Jack!" Crow yelled.

"Make me, you son of a"

"Hey, what the heck are you doing?" Yusei said cutting of Jack. Bruno behind him both coming up the stairs.

"Hey let go of crow!" Bruno ordered.

"Make me you big duffis!" ordered Jack but he had already let go of Crow. Crow fell to the floor.

"Can't you guys go two minutes without arguing!" the head signer commented,"I mean really just chill out, I…"

"Look just but out Yusei." Jack said interrupting him.

Crow got up from the floor and walked downstairs. Jack went right after, following him was Bruno. Yusei on the other hand stayed up stairs and turned on the TV.

Meanwhile…

"Jack, that was great!" said Crow

"Yeah, you know it. But I think I went a little overboard."

"What? That was just acting?"Bruno asked, confused.

"Yeah. Well, at first, we were fighting. But I remembered what we talked about last night, so the plan starts now." Jack reassured.

"Alright then." Said Bruno.

"OK let's see what were going to do." Said Crow.

Yusei went downstairs, saw Jack go out the door, and Crow hopping on his runner revving up the engine and out the garage.

"What just happened?" he thought. Yusei was confused. He didn't know what was going on. "Is he still mad?"

"Hey Bruno I'll be back, I'm going out for some air."

"Alright Yusei. Be back later, we need to keep working on the engine." Said Bruno.

"I know, later then."

Yusei hoped on his runner and revved the engine and left.

"This is really good!" yelled Leo.

"Leo you don't have to yell." reassured Luna.

"I know, but their so good."

"Why thank you Leo." I said "Well I should wash…"

"No you don't have to, I'll do it," said Leo ,"the pancakes were really good I owe you one Aki."

Me and Luna were staring with disbelief.

"Ok" Luna and I said in unison, we walked out and went our separate ways. She went upstairs and I went outside. Cell phone in hand still thinking and worrying about Yusei. It was killing me inside. I wanted to know if he is alright. I get my phone and start calling.

"It's ringing, alright, come on Yusei answer." I said

Nooo! Damn it he didn't answer. I'm getting frustrated.

**Me: **Sorry another short chapter.

**Akiza: **Why?

**Me: **I'm grounded right now…

**Jack: ***(points and laughs)*

**Me: ** *(runs after him)*

**Akiza and Yusei: **PLLLLZZZ review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Thank you everyone for the reviews. I'm really sorry I couldn't update sooner, I had school things to do and I was grounded. But im back.**

**Akiza: Finally, I really wanted to know how it going to end. **

**Me: yeah im really sorry you guys. **

**Jack: you should be. Thanks to you I got bruises. **

**Me: well you did laugh at me for being grounded.**

**Yusei: anyways you should probably do the disclaimer.**

**Me: I don't own yu-gi-oh 5d's**

**Xx0xxx**

I dial Crows number, after 3 rings he answerd.

"Hey, what's up Akiza?"

"Hey Crow, is Yusei around?" I asked. "He doesn't answer his phone, and I'm kinda worried."

"Oh, he left and his phone on the sofa."

"Oh! So that big dummy din't take his phone."

Crow busted out laughin, " pretty much."

"okay. Please, please, please, tell him I called." I pleaded.

"will do." He said.

Hours later.

"What time is it Leo?" asked Luna.

"It's around 7:40." Leo answered.

"What really?" Luna yelled. *I should call Jack.* she thought. She pulled out her phone and flipped it open. "Oh man! No battery." She yelled. "Leo let me barrow your phone."

"Okay here." He handed her the phone. She went through his contact list and pulled Jacks number, pressed the button and it started to ring.

"Hello" Jack answerd.

"Hey Jack it's me Luna are you guys ready for the plan?" she asked.

"Yeah we are, I think." He said.

"Is Yusei around?"

"Yeah he is, he is watching tv." He answered.

"Does he have his phone?" she asked.

"Yeah it's in his lap."

"Leo, Luna," Akiza yelled. "Dinner is ready!"

"Be right down" Luna yelled back. "Got to go Jack."

"Okay, but when should I call?" he asked.

"Around 7:55, okay later Jack."

"Bye Luna"

**$%^&*()_)(*&#$%^&*()(*&^**

As Leo and Luna came down Stairs, I felt my phone vibrate. I took it out of my pocket and answer it.

"Hello?"

"Akiza.. Um…"

"Calm down Crow." I said.

"Well it's because… well… arrrgggg!"

"What's wrong?"

"Yusei and Jack just got into a fight, and Jack just punched him, and he was bleeding bad and he just left and…"

"Were is he?" I interrupted him.

"He said something about a rose garden… he got really beat up, he could barely stand. I'm surprised he even got the strength to get on his d-wheel." He replied.

"Okay thanks Crows." I hanged up, I put on my shoes, told Leo and Luna to stay and got out of the apartment and went on my way.

#$%^&(*&#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#

Yusei was sitting down on the couch when he felt his phone vibrate. He picked it up.

"Hello?" Yusei answered.

"Yusei thank goodness you answered."

"What's wrong Luna?" He asked.

"Something happened to Akiza." She answered.

"She suddenly started to cry and..."

"What? Really? Why?" he asked worriedly.

"Let me finish, she ran off, I'm really worried Yusei"

"Were is she?"

"She said something about a rose garden."

"Okay, I'll go find her and don't worry." He reassured.

He hanged up, got out of the couch, r4an down stairs towards his runner, got on, turn it on, and reved the engine and left the garage.

*I hope your okay Akiza*

#$%^&*()(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()

I got to the rose garden…

"Yusei, Yussseeeiiii, YYYYYUUUUUUSSSSEEEEIIII!" I yelled. "Where are you?" I got my phone and started to call him, it ranged but no answer. Damn it this isn't good.

"YYYYUUUSSEEEIII,YYYYYUUUUSSSSEEEEIII!"Oh men were is he?

Why do I feel like this? I just have to find him.

**!#$%^&*()_))(*&^%##$%^&*((*&^%$#$%^&*(**

Yusei felt his phone vibrate; he stopped, took out his phone and checked who it was.

"Akiza, oh god I hope she's okay."HE started to dial, it stated to ring. She answered.

"Hello, Yusei!"a very worried Akiza answered, but to him it sounded like she was crying.

"Akiza are you…"Yusei said before he got interrupted.

Yusei were are you? She asked.

"I'm heading toward the rose garden, where are you?

"I'm at the rose garden, I'm looking for you." She answered. I'll meet you here." She added.

"Alright, I'll see you there." He hanged up the phone and started to ask himself questions. *Why is she looking for me?* he asked himself, while he revved up the engine. He got there in 5 minutes. He parked his runner, got off, and walked inside the garden.

!#$%^&*()(*&^RE#!#$%^&*(*&W

As I got to the center of the garden I saw a big fountain and next to it was a dinner table set for 2 people. It had candles, but they weren't lit. It looked really fancy. I wondered who it belong to.

"Aaakkiizzaa, AKKKIIIIZAAA!" I heard someone yell my name. "Akiza where are you?"

"I know that voice, Yusei I'm over here!" I yelled. He came threw a whole in the wall.

"Akiza are you okay?" he asked while he ran towards me.

"I'm the one who should be asking you that." I said, he looked at me confused.

"Huh? Why is that?" he asked bewildered.

"Well is because Crow said that you and Jack started to fight and that you guys were beating eachother up and he said you were really hurt and…" I got interrupted.

"Wait that didn't happen. Luna called me saying that you were all sad and that you started to cry and rran over here." He said. I gave him a confused look. There was a long silence between us, until I started to talk.

"Yusei I came looking for you because this is where Crow said you would be at."

"I came here to because I was really worried about you." He said.

"I came here to because I was so worried ab…."

I felt his lips on mine, his soft warm lips. I felt sparks, it was the most passionate kiss I ever… well my only kiss I ever had. After a minute we pulled away from each other for some air. A single tear come out of my eye. He looked at me with his cobalt blue eyes. I felt his hand on my check whipping away the tear. Hazel eyes meet cobalt blue.

"I love you Akiza" he whispered.

"I… I…" to lost for words I kiss him again, my lips meeting his, another passionate kiss. After a couple of minutes we pulled away for air.

"I love you to Yusei" I smiled and hugged him really tight not wanting to let go.

"Bravo Yusei, you finally did it!" Said Jack coming up to us holding a camera, then Crow popped out of nowhere and lit the candles on the table.

"Wow Yusei you took to long just to say 3 little words." Crow laughed.

"Oh yay! You finally did it." Luna said.

"EEEEWwww gross, you guys kissed." Leo said.

"I'm glad for both of you." Bruno said.

"Thank you Bruno" I said.

"Yeah thanks. By the way, what's up with the camera Jack?" Yusei asked.

"Well if you must know I recorded you guys. That way you can look back on this special moment." He replied with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Well then, let's leave the love birds alone, so they can enjoy each others company." Bruno suggested.

"Yeah lets, by the way that table over there is for you and Akiza, we placed it up so you can eat." Luna said.

"Yup, so let's go." Said Crow.

As they all left me and Yusei were a bit confused. "It was all a plan" he said, while leading me to the table.

"Really? I hadn't notice." I said sarcastically. Yusei pulled the chair out so I can sit in it, I sat down and he pulled the other chair out and sat down next to me really close. As we sat there in the quietness of the night, we stared at each other's eyes, hazel meeting blue. We kissed each other, and after a few minutes we broke apart to catch our breath.

"I love you Akiza, and I always will."

"I love you to Yusei."

**!#$%^&*((*&^%$##$%^&*(*&^%$#**

**Me: wow I think I rushed it. **

**Akiza: Maybe just a little.**

**Me: I'm sorry I took too long to update. This is the last chapter. :/ please review.**

**Akiza: don't forget to tell them about your other story.**

**Me: What story?**

**Aleu: What do you mean what story? The one I come out in.**

**Me: Oh, yeah! A new story will come out later in the week. It's called A SHINNING NEW ROSE. Aleu: PLllzz read.**

**ME: thank you for reading let me know what you guys think and plllzz review.**

**Summary for a shinning new rose: Aleu Rose Izayoi is Akiza's daughter, she wants' to know who her dad is. But with Sayer always in the way it's hard for her to look or even ask. With the help of her friends Brandon and Roland, Raven, and Kalvin. Will she find her dad? **

**Me: I know bad summary but its what I got. Pllz tell me what you think!**


End file.
